


Dr Dingle Will See You Now

by CharityVanessaDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityVanessaDingle/pseuds/CharityVanessaDingle
Summary: Dr Dingle meets Miss Woodfield after a terrible accident which leaves Miss Woodfield in the hospital for 12 months.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 19





	Dr Dingle Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Blue and red lights flashing going down the busy road. There has been a terrible car accident and one patient is badly hurt. CODE RED shouts one of the nurses and Dr Dingle gets her team together “Nurse Tracy please get everything prepared for this code red”. Everyone is rushing about until suddenly the code red patient comes wheeling in on the ambulance bed. One two three, she is transferred over to the hospital bed. 

“Hello, my name is Dr Dingle..” Dr Dingle started flashing the light in both of this woman’s eyes, blue sparkling eyes she has, Dr Dingle thought to her self. “Can you hear me?” The Doctor checked for her pulse, there wasn’t one. Dr Dingle started to do compressing. 30 times and 2 breathes about 5 times until suddenly this woman came to life just when Dr Dingle was about to take the 2 breath in for the 6th time and that’s when she looked straight into the doctors eyes, green beautiful eyes, the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. “Vanessa woodfield..is my name..and yours” Vanessa said breathless. The doctor laughed “Dr Dingle mam” Vanessa looked up to her and smiled “your first name?” Dr Dingle raised her eyebrows but assumed it was the drugs talking for the pain “Charity..Charity Dingle but you can call me Dr Dingle” Charity was getting a little embarrassed at this point and Vanessa smiled at her “Yes Charity” 

After a couple of hours gone by Vanessa was checked regularly by the hospital staff but she never seen Charity again which made her very sad. It was now 10pm and Vanessa had a rough day and was about to go to sleep until them same green eyes appeared in her room again “I’m off now, it’s been a long day, I really hope you get better soon Miss Woodfield” Charity turned to walk away but Vanessa spoke “why don’t you drop that mask covering your face so I can see it” Charity laughed and took off her mask and began walking towards Vanessa “there you happy now Miss Woodfield?” Vanessa smirked and used her index finger to tell Charity to come closer to her face which she did, something about her made Charity’s whole stomach jump up and down “The next time you call me Miss Woodfield better be when you’re bending me over that desk over there and spanking me, Miss Dingle” Vanessa whispered in Charity’s ear and kissed her on the cheek, this made Charity’s hairs stand up on her arm. “Yes Mam” Charity said while slowly exiting the room. Why did this woman have such a hold on Charity for and why did Charity love it.


End file.
